


The Last Song

by Dana Knight (DanaKnight_memorial), DanaKnight_memorial



Category: Forever Knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1996-01-01
Updated: 1996-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-28 23:45:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13282410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/Dana%20Knight, https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanaKnight_memorial/pseuds/DanaKnight_memorial
Summary: Lacroix visits his mortal son, having accepted that Nick will never again share the centuries with him. They have made their peace. As have Natalie and Lacroix.





	The Last Song

**Author's Note:**

> The Last Song
> 
> by Judith Freudenthal  
> 1996
> 
>  
> 
> Here's another entry into the song challenge. I heard Elton John's "The Last  
> Song" and several possibilities came to mind. Here is one of them.  
> \---  
> This work was written by Judith Freudenthal who was active in many fandoms, especially Forever Knight. Judy was taken from us on May 2nd, 2004, and this memorial account is a permanent place where the fan fiction she so loved to create will go on.
> 
> This memorial account was set up with the assistance of [Open Doors](http://opendoors.transformativeworks.org/dana-knight/) in 2018. For more information and memories of Dana Knight, please see [her Fanlore page](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Dana_Knight).

  
Nick laid in his hospice bed too weak to do anything much and saw Natalie by his side, as she had been for the last forty years. To him she was as beautiful as ever, not noticing her weakness.

Their visitor entered again. He said nothing. His eyes held sadness and anger. Natalie was torn between giving them privacy and spending as much time with Nick as she could. She had been there for the fight yesterday, and the reluctant acceptance by the visitor, of Nick's request. 

  
_Yesterday, you came to lift me up, I was light as straw and brittle as_  
a bird.  
Today I weigh less than a shadow of the wall.  
Just one more spot of a voice I heard.  
Tomorrow, leave the windows open.  


Nick and his visitor just looked at each other, no words were necessary. Natalie left, giving the visitor a stern glance. 

  
_As fear grows please hold me in your arms._  
Won't you help me, if you can, to shake this anger.  
I need your gentle hands to keep me calm because I never thought I'd lose,  
I'd always thought I'd win.  
I've never dreamed I'd feel this fire beneath my skin.  
I can't believe you love me.  
I never thought you'd come, I guess I misjudged the love between a father  
and his son.  


Nick could not believe that LaCroix would have come to see him die, not after all these years. It was then that he realized that LaCroix had loved him all those years, even though he never showed it. 

  
_Things we never said come together, the hidden truth no longer haunting_  
me.  
Tonight we touched on touched on things that were never spoken.  
That kind of understanding sets me free.  
Because I never thought I'd lose, I'd always thought I'd win.  
I've never dreamed I'd feel this fire beneath my skin.  
I can't believe you loved me.  
I guess I misjudged love between a father and a son.  


The end 


End file.
